


Super Trouper Arthur's Gonna Find You

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, butt plug, inspired by a song, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Merlin is really feeling the tension of the tour right now. Luckily, Arthur has some ideas to help relieve the pressure.





	Super Trouper Arthur's Gonna Find You

“Hey baby. What’re you wearing?” 

Merlin instantly relaxed at the sound of that voice, his racing thoughts calming, pre-performance jitters vanishing as if they’d never been. Sitting down carefully before kicking up his feet, his platform boots with an outrageous heel giving a satisfying clunk, Merlin answered, “I was feeling gothic today, so I’m wearing one of my corsets.” 

“Which one?” 

“The black one, without sleeves.” 

“With the pink trim?” 

“No, that one has a full skirt attached to it. This one has a high low. You know, business in the front, party in the back.” 

Arthur chuckled at that and Merlin closed his eyes, letting the sound wash over him and imagining Arthur was there in the room with him instead of on the opposite side of the world. 

“So, the cat suit.” 

“No. This one has lace and visible boning. It makes me look alluring. Sexy.” 

“Nope, can’t picture it. Sorry.” Arthur said with a wry tone. 

“Piss off. It’s the one that makes me look like a slutty Victorian noblewoman.” At the silence that greeted him, Merlin added. “With trousers.” 

“Oh! Ooh, hmm, if I remember right, those trousers are exceedingly easy to pull down.” 

“For tight leather trousers, I suppose.” Merlin replied, flushing with a sudden sense memory of Arthur deep inside him with his trousers around his ankles and his skirt billowing around the both of them as Arthur pumped his hips. 

“Merlin,” Arthur said, “there should be a medium sized box on the makeup table somewhere. It’s a gift I had sent over. I was gonna tell you about it later, but I think you should open it now.” 

“What’re you talking about, Arthur? There’s no box.” 

“Did you look?” 

“Of course, I looked. It’s not…oh.” There, tucked out of the way towards the corner of the table, was a medium sized velvet box. 

“Idiot.” Arthur said fondly. 

“Prat.” Merlin shot back, just as fondly. He then went over and opened the box. 

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Merlin said, astounded to find a black butt plug and a bottle of his favorite lubricant lying innocently on a plush pillow, like they were a pair of earrings or a bracelet. 

“Put me on speaker, Merlin.” Arthur said, using _that_ voice. They didn’t indulge in that voice very often and yet Arthur always seemed to know when Merlin needed to hear it. Merlin was quick to comply, his breath already hitching in anticipation. 

“Done.” Merlin said, placing his phone on the table and waiting for the next command. 

“Good.” Arthur purred. “Now take the plug and lube out and lay down somewhere comfortable but where you can reach your hungry hole.” Merlin did as he was told, taking out the silicone toy and lube before resuming his previous seat, resting his lower back on the seat instead of his bum this time. 

“Are you there?” Arthur asked. 

“Yesss.” Merlin felt himself relaxing even further, getting lost in the warm embrace that was Arthur’s voice and knowing he was going to take care of him. 

“You’re such a natural, Merlin. So good for me. Where are your hands?” 

“Resting against my thighs, waiting to be directed.” 

“That’s right, Merlin. Cede control of your hands to me, only I can decide where they go. Green light?” 

“Green light.” 

“Unzip your trousers. Slowly. You can brush your cock, tease it, but you can’t grip it.” Merlin undid his trousers but didn’t push them down as Arthur hadn’t said he could. His hand did brush the length of his hardening cock, sending a tingle up his spine. As he further separated the front of his trousers, he gave teasing glances along the exposed shaft with just the tips of his fingers, fleeting strokes that sent blood rushing to fill his dick. 

“God, Merlin, we’ve barely even started and you already sound to wrecked.” Arthur said joyfully. “Push your trousers down to your ankles. You can rub your thighs and stomach but you cannot touch your cock.” Merlin whined at that but didn’t hesitate to push down his trousers, pressing his hands into his thighs afterwards, playing his hands along the skin, focusing on the scrape of calloused hands against lightly haired skin, hands coming so close, but never touching, where he was most sensitive. 

“Are you nice and relaxed?” Arthur asked, the deep timbre of his voice betraying his own arousal at what they’re doing. 

“Yes.” Merlin answered, once again stilling his hands, waiting for Arthur to give them another command. 

“Ready for more?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

“Then take the lube, slick your fingers, and enter yourself. I think one finger to start with.” 

“I can take two.” Merlin protested as he picked up the bottle of lube lying next to him. 

“Remind me, Merlin. Who’s in charge of you right now?” Arthur said, steel entering his voice. 

“You are.” 

“So, how many fingers are you starting with?” 

“One.” 

“Good boy. Describe what you’re doing for me.” 

“I’m working my finger in. Fuck, it’s not enough.” 

“Ok, bring it out again and rub it around your rim. Massage your rim, make shallow thrusts, but you can’t enter all the way. Do this and I’ll think about letting you use more fingers.” 

“I’m petting my hole for you. I’m imagining they’re your fingers teasing me, pretending to finger-fuck me but never actually penetrating. Because you’re a cruel, hmmm, man.” Merlin got a deep chuckle for that comment as he lightly pressed against his rim, sometimes hooking the tip of a finger in and pulling, stretching his rim with a delicious burn. 

“Just for that, Merlin, I think we’re gonna skip a step. I want you to insert three fingers into that tight, little hope of yours.” 

“Three! Arthur, no, I don’t think,” 

“I think you can. For me. I think you can be the best of boys and push three of those long, strong fingers past your rim and stretch yourself open. We need you, ah!, ready for my cock. I’ve got it out, right here in my hand. Holding it tight, just ready to line up and pound into my gorgeous boy. But that hole needs to be prepared for me, the things I’m going to do to it, ooh Merlin, it’s going to be spectacular. Can you do it, Merlin? Can you be my good boy?” 

“Yes, Arthur, yes.” Merlin’s back had bowed as Arthur spoke, the filthy cadence of his voice acting as a full-body caress and Merlin’s hole clenched in anticipation, wishing Arthur really was about to enter him instead of just having fantastic phone sex. 

“I’m thrusting my fingers into my hole.” Merlin controlled his breathing, coordinating deep exhales with pushing his fingers up, getting further in with every exhale. 

“My hole is opening up. Slowly. Oh, Arthur, so slowly that I can feel the callouses of my fingers gliding across my walls.” 

“Good. I can just picture you, Merlin, lying there with three fingers up your bum, that wonderful flush coming to your cheekbones. I want to run my cock along them. Would you kiss the head for me, Merlin, as you kept entering yourself?” 

“Yes, give me your cock. I’ll put my mouth to good use.” As Merlin’s hole opened, he was able to speed up his thrusts, though he wasn’t fully seated yet. Almost, though. Just a little further and, “Ah! I did it. I’m stuffed with three fingers up my arse.” 

“I knew you could do it. My strong boy.” Arthur praised. “Fuck yourself. Get yourself loose and wet for me.” 

“I’m fucking myself fast and hard, wishing I had your cock.” 

“Fuck, Merlin, you’re perfect. That’s it, faster, add a twist. Keep going, faster, faster. Stop! Press those fingers in as deep as you can. Pulse them a little, but don’t you dare remove them.” Merlin held his body taut as the pressure of his fingers became a slight burn that set him on fire. 

“Take you fingers out, put lube on the plug, and just slam it home.” Arthur ordered. Merlin did as instructed, then took a deep breath, lined the toy up and pushed. 

“Ah!” Merlin was beyond words. The plug was long enough to reach his prostate and his cock gave a happy jump at the stimulation. 

“Use the plug, Merlin. Fuck yourself and imagine it’s my cock pummeling your arse.” Merlin did just that, setting a brutal pace, wanting to do Arthur proud. 

“I want to touch myself.” Merlin whined as the pleasure built within him, begging for release. 

“No.” 

“You’re touching yourself.” Merlin accused. 

“Of course, Merlin. You sound incredible and I would never deny myself. Besides, these are the only times you actually do what I say, I’ve got to take advantage.” 

“Prick.” Merlin gasped as the plug once again found his prostate but he dutifully kept his other hand away from his cock, being Arthur’s good boy. 

The pressure was building and building until… 

“Five minutes to showtime, Mr. Emrys.” A stagehand said, snapping Merlin out of his haze and ruining what would’ve been a fantastic orgasm. 

“Argh! I’m quitting, Arthur.” Merlin howled, opening his eyes and slamming his booted feet onto the floor before starting to set his clothing to rights. “I mean it this time. No more touring, no more albums, I just want to be home.” 

“I know, love. I know this tour has been wearing on you. But know that I love you and will support any decision you make. I’ll let you go now but Merlin,” Arthur added before Merlin could hang up, “You better keep that plug in you for the rest of the night.” 

“Yes, babe. Call you later?” 

“You better. Go break a leg. Again.” 

“Ha ha.” 

They were still at the beginning of the show and Merlin just wasn’t feeling it. His energy wasn’t there, his heart was elsewhere, and not even the jolt of pleasure he got when the plug moved inside him could save this performance. A final chord rang out through the stadium but before Merlin could transition to the next song, his guitarist started to play a familiar riff. It wasn’t one of his songs but he did know it. It was…wait…ABBA? Recognition dawned and Merlin frantically scanned the crowd, seeking a familiar face but the spot light was too bright, blocking out individual faces. Turning towards his guitarist, Merlin’s gaze was stopped short by who he found standing just off-stage. Just seeing him there gave Merlin the surge of strength he needed to give the best performance of his life. Because there was Arthur, shining like the sun…with a remote control in his hand. Fuck!


End file.
